


kidnapping gone awry

by doubletan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dom!Otabek, Fingering, Handcuffs, Kidnapping, Kinda, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub!yuri, Yakuza AU, Yakuza!Yuuri, aged up yuri ok, besides sex ;), blowjob, if its not clear enough in the fic HAHA pls dont come at me he's legal ok thanks, is it stockholm syndrome or not idrk what i was doing, long hair yuri, mild bondage, no worries nothing violent, not really - Freeform, theres nsfw fanart included, yakuza!otabek, yakuza!victor, yakuza!yuri, yuri has a tattoo of a tiger that is his sensitive spot haha cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubletan/pseuds/doubletan
Summary: "More," Yuri demanded.Otabek shook his head, running his hands through Yuri's luscious curls. "It depends on how well you do it," he smirked.Well, Yuri be damned if he wasn't going to give the blowjob of his life.-Kidnapped by the Atlin yakuza, Yuri had to find a way to contact his second in command, Victor to send help immediately. But knowing he was only kidnapped because Victor decided to kidnaptheirsecond in command, Yuri just wants to strangle his neck.And maybe, the Otabek isn’t as bad as he thought after all.





	kidnapping gone awry

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in jan 2017 for a yoi fanbook that...somehow disappeared of tumblr and never finished lmao

Yuri wondered how things had progressed to _this._ Panting hard, he tried to find purchase on the cushioned sofa, legs scrambling to stay open. The man shoved Yuri's lighter in once more, making him cry out in pleasure. Shuddering from the inserted object, Yuri's inner walls were shaking and wrapping around it. The man licked a strip up his twitching length dripping with precum. Yuri whimpered, it was torture. 

Pulling the lighter out, the man pushed it in again immediately. Yuri let out a ragged moan, his thighs quivering badly. He desperately wanted the man's length inside of him, spilling his warmth inside, not a small stupid lighter. But if a lighter could unravel him to such an extent...he could not imagine how his length would feel like. 

Yet, with his hands raised high above him, he was unable to do anything except to let him do whatever he pleased. "Now whenever you use it." He purred in Yuri's ear. "Think of me." Yuri shivered and nodded furiously, to surrender himself to him was gratifying beyond belief. "Pl-Please Otabek," he pleaded, "I want you inside me."

_eighteen hours earlier_

Yuri woke up with a groan. His neck had a kink, and what was worse was being bounded tightly to a cold metal chair. Everything was dark, the only sounds being the crickets chirping at night. How much time had past? He recalled taking out a cigarette as he walked towards his apartment garage in the morning, before a cloth reeked in chloroform...

He tugged against the strings, damn, they were tight. His bag and phone were missing too. Was he seriously being kidnapped? But before his thoughts could get the better of him, the place exploded with light.

Yuri squinted from the sudden brightness. Blinking his eyes, they gradually adjusted. He realized that the light came from a skylight above him. Footsteps resounded in the silent room, getting increasingly louder before it stopped. Yuri could see the tips of Italian loafers peeking out at the edge of the circle of light, and the dark figure materialized into a young man only slightly older than he was.

Broad and sturdy shoulders carried the man with confidence. He was wearing a pin striped suit, white lines spreading against the inky black. When his face appeared, Yuri gulped. He wasn't a pretty boy, but he was admittedly handsome and an eye candy to look at. His luscious hair was short and styled in an undercut, his features sharp and his jawline prominent. Yuri noted his masculine body frame, he was sure that the man worked out regularly to maintain it.

Nonetheless, Yuri was not one to be easily swayed by good looks. He screamed crudely at him, squirming in his seat. "Why did you kidnap me for asshole?! Let me out!" The man only remained silent, taking a chair from the darkness and sat down directly in front of him. Placing his elbows on his knees, he stared intensely at Yuri, while Yuri tried his best to lean away from the stranger.

The man smiled professionally at him. "Yuri Plitseksy, head of the Plitsetsky yakuza. I'm Otabek Atlin, in charge of the Atlin yakuza. I'm sorry we had to do this, but we had no other choice." Chills ran down Yuri's spine, the Atlina yakuza was one of the rising organizations that had gained sudden influence in the past few years, who had competed with his very own yakuza's strength around the same area. Skirmishes and fights had broken out regularly between their men, resulting in the increasingly hostile and tense relationship between both parties. Dread filled his heart, he knew things were only going to get worse for him.

Otabek stood up and walked off into the darkness. A second later, a switch was flipped and all the lights started to flicker on. It was a small room, bare of furniture besides the two chairs and a small portable television propped on a table in front of Yuri. Holding a remote controller, Otabek switched it on. 

The television showed a clip from a CCTV. A Japanese man was at his desk, Otabek pointed at him, "That's my second in command, Katsuki Yuuri." Yuri was surprised, someone with had the same name? Not only that, it had also sounded familiar, as if he had heard this name before. But by who? 

In the video, Yuuri walked towards the door beside him, most probably after hearing a knock. When he opened it, the unmistakable silver hair of Victor Nikiforov was seen before Yuuri was dragged out of the room and out of sight. 

Otabek stopped the video. "This happened yesterday night in the office. And we were unable to contact him since then. From my intel, Victor is your second in command. That's why," he looked towards Yuri, "We need to know what you're up to, and also as ransom. We promise to let you go without harm if Yuuri is returned safely."

Yuri was speechless. He hadn't even met that Yuuri before. He couldn't believe Victor would do such a thing. He may be ruthless and immature, but to kidnap another high ranking personnel for no clear profit and make an enemy out of an influential yakuza on par to Yuri's own was suicide.

"I didn't even know who Yuuri was until you showed me the video! And Victor would not do something like that!" He protested. "What do Victor or I even gain out of this?" Otabek replied calmly. "If what you're saying is true, then there must be a third party at play." "I don't care! It must be a misunderstanding! Let me call that damn Victor! I'll settle this with him."

After a second of deliberation, Otabek reached into his pocket for his phone, and Yuri recited Victor's phone number. "The cellphone user is currently unavailable. Please try again later, thank you."

Yuri let out a string of expletives. He called his office, ignoring their questions on his disappearance today and demanded them to get to Victor's apartment immediately to settle this issue as fast as possible. Otabek looked like a man of his words, and Yuri could only hope he keep to it.

 

 

"Fuck. My. Life." Yuri threw his head back and groaned. Otabek sat calmly in front of him without a word. An hour had gone by before the much anticipated phone call arrived, reporting of their failure.

He swung his head towards Otabek, "Are you going to lock me up now?" _Maybe beat me up too?_ Surprisingly, Otabek frowned, "I was thinking of letting you stay in my office." "Th-Thanks." was all Yuri could stammer out. He was utterly shocked, why would Otabek treat a fellow rival so friendly?

With the accompaniment of Otabek and two others of his operatives, Yuri found himself handcuffed to the nailed in glass coffee table in the center of the office. He lay against the sofa propped right beside the door and in front of the coffee table, exhausted from the day's event. 

Both officers walked off and Yuri was left with Otabek, alone.

The office was nicely furnished. The walls were painted a beige white, while the floors were polished marble. The coffee table were surrounded by black and white sofas, one of them which was occupied by Yuri. Wooden and polished, a table sat at the end with a revolving desk chair behind it. Neatly stacked with files and documents, it was a huge contrast to Yuri's own. All in all, it gave a very sleek and modern style to the office. To top it off, a gigantic Ted soft toy sat in a corner and seem to follow Yuri's every movement.

"Nice office," Yuri mused sarcastically, trying to get a rise out of him by tilting his head towards the bear. "Thanks, I liked the movie." He nodded curtly. Yuri rolled his eyes, unhappy that he did not get the reaction he wanted. 

"Do you want some dinner?" 'Ye-Yeah sure." Otabek's courtesy seem to shock him every time. Right as he left, Yuri narrowed his eyes and scanned the room thoroughly. No CCTV, but also, no keys in sight. The furthest the handcuffs allowed him to go was to the end of the small coffee table, not even enough to peek out of the door. He sighed, escape was impossible.

Otabek knocked on the door before he entered. God, how polite was he to knock on his own office door? He sat down in the armchair opposite from Yuri and laid down two bentos. Opening them, the delicious smell of homemade dinner wafted towards them. 

"Minami likes to cook, so he usually cooks all our meals. He's interning for Yuuri." Otabek explained, as he passed him a pair of chopsticks. Yuri's hand brushed his, they were soft and warm. Yuri's cheeks heated up as he swiped the chopsticks from Otabek's hand frantically. 

"Th-That's really nice." He quickly covered it up with an answer. Otabek only smiled warmly at him, "Do you have any favorite foods? I can ask Minami to cook them for you while you're here." Yuri turned his head away in embarrassment, his cheeks were flaming hot. 

He really didn't intend to answer, but seeing Otabek wait for his answer, he finally huffed out, stuffing rice in his mouth. "Pirozhkis." Otabek nodded, "I can ask him to cook some for you tomorrow." Yuri blushed, why is Otabek being so kind? "That will be nice...thanks."

They ate in surprisingly comfortable silence. However, Yuri could not contain his bursting curiosity, he just had to ask. "Why are you treating me so..." Yuri floundered his hands for the right word. "Politely? I'm a rival, aren't I?" Otabek didn't look surprised, as if he knew Yuri would ask that.

"At nineteen years old and you have already reached the top of the yakuza. I've always thought we were alike. That's all." He put his chopsticks down, dark eyes stared straight at him, as if he penetrated deep into Yuri's soul. "So, are you going to become friends with me or not?" No one had ever asked to be friends with Yuri before, and for Otabek to ask so openly and direct...Yuri stretched out his hand with a nod, and Otabek clasped it firmly, sealing their friendship.

Suddenly, Otabek's phone lit up with a notification. From the wallpaper, Yuri could see a photo of him and another girl together. Something bitter and unexplainable ached in his heart. "Didn't know you have a girlfriend." Yuri attempted to pass it off nonchalantly.

"Girlfriend?" Otbaek looked puzzled, lifting his phone to Yuri's eyes. "She's my sister." Yuri flushed as he realized his mistake. Both had the same luscious black hair, intense eyes and sharp features. "Your sister's good looking." Yuri stated. Otabek grinned, teasing jokingly. "Maybe I should grow my hair out so you can call me good looking too." 

"Y-You don't have to change anything, you look good either way." Yuri stammered out in embarrassment. Otabek eyes widened in shock, before he recovered himself and cleared his throat, averting his eyes from Yuri. "Same for you too." He mumbled out, so soft that it could have gone unheard if Yuri was not paying attention. Yuri bet his cheeks were going to burn away before the day ended.

After the satisfactory dinner, Otabek brought in a pillow and blanket for him. "I'm sorry, but this the best I could do for now. I told everyone to leave the office already so you should be safer." Yuri flushed once again. He realized he had been doing that a lot with Otabek. "It's fine, you don't need to do so much for a kidnapee. Anyway the sofa is surprisingly comfy." Yuri tried to placate him. 

Yuri then proceeded to remove his hair tie and shook out his hair, letting it fall to his back. Otabek had gone quiet as he stared owlishly at Yuri. "Yo-You're more of a...captive guest." He stuttered, coughing awkwardly into his hand. Yuri noted he seem to be doing that whenever he got embarrassed. "Well then," Otabek paused at the doorway, switching off the lights and leaving the room in darkness. "Good night Yuri. I'll see you tomorrow."

That night, Yuri convinced himself that the happy warm blossoming in his heart came from the hearty dinner.

 

 

 

A low voice woke Yuri up from his slumber. He tried to stretch, before realizing that one, his bed is smaller and harder than usual and two, he can't stretch his left arm. Yuri jolted up, his eyes darting around. This wasn't his room.

Then, the events of the previous day rushed back to him. Otabek stared at him worriedly, "Are you okay? Good afternoon by the way." "Yeah I'm fine. G'afternoon." He shook the remaining vestiges of sleep away. _Good afternoon?!_ He glanced at the wall clock, it was already well past noon. He blushed badly, had Otabek been here this whole time while he's asleep? Worse, did he snore?! He buried his face in the pillow.

"There's good news." Otabek put his phone down, Yuri reasoned that his phone call must have woken him up. "Yuuri called. Apparently," He coughed into his hand awkwardly, "Yuuri and Victor are lovers. It was their anniversary last night so they stayed at a hotel for two days to celebrate. They're...on their way here now." Otabek looked sullen for a second before he returned to his serious face. Yuri blinked, had he imagined it? Standing up, Otabek walked in front of him and bowed, "Yuuri actually emailed me beforehand but I overlooked it. I'm sorry for inconveniencing you."

"Its fine!" Yuri sat up, "It's Victor's and my fault too. Now that I think about it, Victor actually told me about his boyfriend before but I usually ignore him. And that damn Victor didn't request for leave as usual." Yuri pouted and rolled his eyes.

Otabek said nothing, continuing monotonously. "Your valuables from yesterday are on the table. I brought some clothes for you. They're mine, but I hope the size difference isn't too big." He opened his handcuffs from the key in his pocket. "Toilet's on the left." 

He walked back to his seat, and started to type at his laptop. His eyes were fully focused on his task, seemingly not to care if Yuri escaped. It was a stark change from yesterday, as if the caring Otabek had vanished completely and this was totally different person.

Stung, all Yuri could do was pick up the clothes on the sofa and walked away meekly towards the bathroom. It was a suit, and Yuri pressed them against his face, inhaling the fresh scent of detergent and a certain scent strictly Otabek, reminding him of what had developed in his heart in the course of a single night.

 

 

 

When Yuri deemed himself prim and proper, he returned and handcuffed himself back to the table voluntarily. He laid down on the sofa, arms cushioned behind his head. Although this had been resolved fairly quickly, but to leave...He shot a glance at Otabek who was frowning at his screen. He looked away immediately, eyes landing on his phone mix in with his other valuables. He decided to reply to his messages to distract himself from these unwanted thoughts. 

But after a few minutes, he had nothing left to do. Looking back at Otabek, he decided to put his full attention to his only source of amusement. Typing furiously at his laptop, he swung his head from a file beside him and back to the screen before picking up his phone to make a phone call. Yuri can't help but wonder. With his good looks and the gentleman he was, does he have a lover? Yuri can't help but feel downcast at the thought, somehow, he hoped that he didn't.

Then, did he realize that Otabek was staring at him too, chin propped up on his hand with an amused grin on his face. Yuri looked away quickly, his face was hot once again. "I was just thinking about things and happened to stare in your direction." "Sure." Otabek didn't sound convinced. "Really! I was thinking about how I'm finally able to..." _Leave._

Yuri was breaking out in a cold sweat. What was wrong with him? Why would he even want to continue staying in this wretched place any longer?

"Leave?" Otabek supplied. Yuri continued to stare studiously at the ground. "Don't you want to leave Yuri?" Otabek prompted him. Yuri swallowed, unable to answer him. How did Otabek even know what he's thinking?

Otabek sat down on the sofa beside him, making Yuri flinch back. "I don't want you to leave though." He breathed in Yuri's ear.

Yuri jumped up, "Wh-What?!" Those dark eyes stared unwaveringly at him , "I won't say I like you romantically yet, but I do know I'm attracted to you, deeply. Don't you feel the same?" "I-I," Yuri stuttered, for Otabek to admit it so directly...Well, if he was brave enough to do it, Yuri took a deep breath, he huffed out. "I-It's the same for me too."

"Then, can I kiss you?" Yuri looked up to an unwavering pair of eyes concentrated on him. Of someone who's diligent, hardworking, yet thoughtful and apologizes for his mistakes. _Of someone who wanted Yuri as much as he wanted him._ Yuri nodded. 

Gently, Otabek cupped Yuri's cheeks in his strong hands and their lips met. Soft and pliant, Otabek teased his tongue gently, sucking hard on Yuri's bottom lip.

Yuri arched his back in delight, his mind dizzy with pleasure and he pressed forward for a deeper taste. Massaging his tongue against Yuri's, Otabek brushed his fingers through his ponytail smoothly, as if he was cutting through water. Yuri shivered pleasantly, as he was about to do the same with Otabek's hair, the jingle of the metal handcuff cut him short, protesting against Yuri's rampant desires. Yuri whimpered in frustration, looking at Otabek with pleading eyes.

Agreeing to his wishes, Otabek moved away, a trail of saliva between their lips. He released Yuri from the handcuff, moving upwards to put the chain link around the vertical pipe that runs towards the ceiling from the center of the sofa. Immediately, he placed Yuri's other hand in the now empty one before Yuri could realize what he was doing.

Yuri grumbled, "Now I can't even touch you!" Otabek chuckled, the smile radiating his features. "I know." Cute. Otabek didn't even know that the simplest things he did did inexplicable things to Yuri. Kneeling on the sofa, Otabek placed a flurry of kisses along Yuri's jawline. Yuri shuddered earnestly, his length starting to twitch up. Yuri squirmed in the cuffs, dying to be able to touch Otabek too. Surprisingly, a sense of thrill zinged through his veins from being utterly helpless under Otabek's ministrations.

That was unlike him, he always like being in charge, in control of everything regarding him. So to be finally able to place all obligations and responsibility on someone else was...exhilarating.  
Otabek started to unbutton Yuri's suit impatiently with fumbling fingers. Shivering from the sudden cold air against his skin, Yuri's outerwear and shirt were now dangling from his elbows, his chest and abdomen revealed for Otabek's pleasure. 

Splaying his warm palms against Yuri's silky smooth skin, his fingers found their way to the bottom of his stomach, stroking softly against a vivid tattoo of a tiger. Otabek brushed his lips against it, leaving Yuri to shudder in delight. "Its beautiful," Otabek mused with a small smile, nuzzling his cheek against it. 

Licking his lips, Yuri could see the flames of desire in Otabek's eyes, as if it mirrored his own. Sitting down on Yuri thighs, he engulfed his left nipple in his mouth while squeezing the right one with his fingers. Yuri mewled from the wonderful heat, arms tightening against the restraints. Yuri thought he could combust right then and there. "Ah...Otabek..." He rasped out, trembling in his chains. "Feels good doesn't it?" He murmured, biting down softly on his nipple, causing Yuri to jerk up, eyes squeezed tight from the sensations. Precum had started to gather in his boxes.

Even though Yuri wanted Otabek to continue his wonderful ministrations, his mouth and fingers soon vanished, to be replaced by a flurry of kisses all over his chest, leaving Yuri burning with fire with every trail his lips traveled to. His hands groped at Yuri's hardened length, the friction from the fabric and Otabek's hands was bliss, and he bit his lips hard to prevent himself from crying out any further.

Otabek's breath puffed at his ear, "Let me hear you moan for me Yuri." Otabek's moist tongue licked into his ear shell, tugging at it with his teeth playfully. It was too much for Yuri to bear as he let out a ragged keen, drool falling from his lips. 

"Good boy," Otabek praised Yuri with a strong grope at his boxers. Yuri quivered badly, tears spilling from his eyes.

Yuri whimpered, this was too good to be true, but he needed more, much much more. Somehow able to hear Yuri's unspoken pleas, Otabek clambered onto the sofa, arms placed on the wall for support. He stood right in front of Yuri, his groin at Yuri's eye level. Yuri was smart enough to know what Otabek wanted.

Not needing further instructions, Yuri mouthed at it earnestly, tongue swirling around it as much as possible on the surface of the cotton fabric. Otabek groaned, his member rising higher. 

Teeth clinking against the zipper, Yuri pulled it down desperately, all the while remaining eye contact with the hooded eyes above him that was tracking his every movement. Yuri loved the attention directed solely at him, winking seductively at Otabek from below. Immediately after Otabek's trousers had been discarded, Otabek took off his own boxers, his member bouncing up in full glory.

Yuri's eyes widened in disbelief, boy was he lucky. Due to the handcuffs, he was restricted from moving too much, which meant he was unable to even reach Otabek's shaft. Yuri whined, opening his mouth and pointing a finger to it, saucer-shaped eyes begging Otabek to come closer and satisfy him. 

Otabek smirked, moving forward calculatingly to allow Yuri to be able to reach only the head. Pouting, Yuri demanded, "More." Otabek shook his head, running his hands through Yuri's luscious curls. "Depends how well you do it." Well, Yuri was going to give a damn well blowjob he would never forget.

Inching his head forward to the maximum, he teased the silt, flicking his tongue up and down and around it as much as possible. Not too soon, Otabek moved closer. Yuri smirked. As he swirled and sucked hungrily, he had reached the end of the hilt.  
Removing the length from his mouth reluctantly, Yuri took a much needed breath, before he boldly swallowed the shaft whole once again. Otabek groaned, hands curling into his hair before they moved down to release Yuri's long hair from its tie, letting it fall to frame his face nicely. Clutching his hands tighter in Yuri's curls, Otabek thrusted his hips roughly into his mouth.

He pulled Yuri's head back, before pushing him right down to the hilt. More tears blurred his vision as the head touched the back of his throat, but it was worth it. It was all worth it if Yuri could hear Otabek growling his name over and over again, as he gets mouth-fucked by his huge length. Saliva drooled down his lips, but it didn't matter to Yuri. All he knew at the moment was to please Otabek, to reach as far as possible, to go as deep as possible. 

They began dancing to a beat that only they could hear, of Otabek pumping into Yuri's mouth, grunting with every pound as the sofa creaked underneath their combined weight. Yuri was in a daze, filled with ecstasy to be able to pleasure Otabek to his fullest extent.

Then, Otabek's slams became sporadic, getting faster and stronger as his hands fisted in Yuri's hair. With the telltale signs of an impending orgasm, one last thrust down Yuri's throat was all it took for Otabek to groan his name, pull his head back for strips of come to splatter all over his face and hair.

Lolling his tongue out, Yuri's eyes closed in bliss, his face flushed from the exertion. Otabek collapsed on him and both boys panted heavily on top of each other. Otabek lifted a hand to caress Yuri's cheek gently, and Yuri leaned into his touch. "That was the best orgasm I ever had." All Yuri could do was let out a satisfying smirk.

Apparently, it had not been enough for both boys. After the moment of respite, Otabek pulled Yuri's pants down, sliding two digits into his already wet hole. They went deep inside of him, scissoring him open. Yuri arched his hips in delight, choking out a moan.

Attempting to find the sweet spot of his prostate, Otabek ventured deeper. The clang of metal against the pipe resounded throughout the empty office as Yuri tried to move them to cover his burning face. Leaning forward, Otabek bit into Yuri's neck. Shivering nicely, the bite tingled on his skin. Yuri knew it was going to leave a hickey behind, a mark to show that this was all real, that he belonged to Otabek. He smiled at the thought. 

And then, Otabek curled his fingers in. Yuri squealed, throwing his head back against the backrest, it felt like lighting had just zinged through his veins.

Otabek grinned, knowing that he had found the spot. He inserted another digit in and prodded at it, leaving Yuri to curl his toes and fold his hands into fists from the shockwaves rippling through him. Otabek breathed warmly into Yuri's ear, "Do you know how wrecked you look like now?" Yuri could only whimper in response.

Both fingers and mouth vanished instantly to be replaced by his lighter in Otabek's hand, a smug look on his face. "No wai-AHH!" was all Yuri could splutter out as it was inserted into him, twirling it round and round inside him. As it stretched his hole wider, all Yuri could do was pant heavily, drool dripping down the side of his mouth. Yuri was sure he was going to combust.

When Otabek had finally taken the lighter out, Yuri summoned the last of his remaining energy to spread his legs as wide as possible, "Pl-Please fuck me now Otabek, I-I can't wait any-" he stammered out. 

Finally agreeing to his wishes, Otabek hoisted Yuri up like he weighed nothing and sat down on the sofa under him. Puffs of Otabek's breath tickled his naked back, especially the hickey he had left. After shifting his hips slightly, Otabek plunged in.

Yuri was on fire, all his nerve endings were tingling and his mind was an utter blank. He looked down shakily, it wasn't even all the way in yet. "Let's take it slow okay?" Otabek murmured. Yuri nodded frantically. 

Sturdy hands grabbed hold of his hips, moving him up and down gently, the friction between Otabek's shaft and his inner walls was a total bliss to Yuri, who arched his back every time waves of pleasure hit him. 

Clambering up to put his feet on the sofa, Yuri pushed himself up and down earnestly with his wobbling legs in time to Otabek's guiding hands and pounds. Gradually, it got easier for Yuri. A sense of accomplishment blossomed in his heart when he finally reach the end of the hilt. He grinned proudly at Otabek above him who rewarded him with a peck on his lips.

As if boosted with renewed strength at his achievement, he moved faster, up and down and down and up while Otabek pounded him mercilessly, thrusting his hips up in time. 

Warm enveloped his own length, and Yuri noted briefly that Otabek had started to stroke it, thumbing the slit and sending more precum to spill over. Yuri threw his head back, letting out breathy gasps, mouth spilling incoherently with Otabek's name, while Otabek grunted Yuri's, head buried in the crook of his shoulder.

With Otabek hitting the right spot with every pound of his hips, a firm hand squeezing his length, Yuri was derailing, melting, drowning, unraveling further into the depths of a certain individual named Otabek Atlin. He had never known such pleasure before. 

Soon, blackness stated to erode his vision. Yuri trembled in his chains, fire pooling low in his abdomen. He blabbered shakily, "Ota-Otabek, c-come, I'm go-going to-"

The door banged opened and someone strode into the room. "I'm so sorry! Forgive me Yuri and Yuuri's-""Ahhh! Otabek!" Everything went black, as Yuri squeezed his eyes shut and jerked up, spewing his come all over... Yuri realized Otabek had stopped moving. He opened his eyes to the sight of Victor drenched in his jizz. Yuri gasped, looking towards the floor. He didn't dare look at Victor's face. "Fuck fuck fuck, I'm so sorry..." Yuri apologized, he thought it was incredibly ironic to say that at this point of time.To make matters worst, Yuuri rushed into the room. "I'm so sorry Otabek I tried to stop hi-" 

Silence.

Yuuri, flushed badly, pushing his glasses up onto his nose and ushered Victor into Otabek's toilet and the entering staff frantically out of the door. Thankfully, everyone was too shell shocked but to obey his commands.

Soon, the office door slammed shut behind them, and both Yuri and Otabek were left alone(if they ignore the showering sounds from the toilet). Victor shouted through the toilet door, "Don't mind me Yuri! Carry on!" 

"Yuri, do you still want to..." Otabek trailed off awkwardly, evidently affected by their exhibitionism. However for Yuri, he had already screamed towards the direction of the toilet. "Victor don't you dare come out of the toilet anytime soon!" Yuri nuzzled against Otabek's chest, "Round two?"

:3c  


**Author's Note:**

> fanart by the talented [coneyart](http://coneyart.tumblr.com/) :3c 
> 
> sorry its pretty rushed because had to concise it in 5k words and had no energy to reedit it aaaa sorry if u cringed bc same
> 
> im on [tumblr](https://doubletan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
